Haciendo Amanecer
by Angel of a Broken Soul
Summary: Kai tiene una adorable niña, Katerina, y es él quien debe criarla por su cuenta. No creo que tome las mismas elecciones que su abuelo en la crianza… pero a cómo se las arreglará para hacerlo de otro modo?
1. Prólogo

**Hola!! Aquí me vine con algo nuevo. Esto es un proyecto en común con la autora mikaera. Ella publicará esto en inglés y yo en español. Lo hicimos entre las dos, es una idea que se nos vino a la cabeza y resulta divertido. **

**Espero que les guste, aquí les dejo los detalles: **

**Kai: 22**

**Ray: 21**

**Max, Takao y Hilary: 20**

**Summary: Kai tiene una adorable niña, Katerina, y es él quien debe criarla por su cuenta. No creo que tome las mismas elecciones que su abuelo en la crianza… pero a cómo se las arreglará para hacerlo de otro modo?**

**Disclamer: Beyblade no es mío, ojalá lo fuera ¬¬ bueno, gracias Takao Aoki.

* * *

**

Haciendo Amanecer

Prólogo

Era tan atractivo, su cuerpo perfecto en combinación con su audaz y seductora forma de hablar… ella creyó que combinarían perfectamente. 'Después de todo, -pensó- una noche de amor no traería problemas.

Él se encontraba inmerso en el que sería el último torneo de su vida. Ella le llamaba la atención, era bella, encantadora, jugaba bien, no estaría mal para esos días.

Decidió besarla. Sería el primer beso de su vida, ella le gustaba. El torneo duró más de lo esperado, y los besos apasionados a escondidas se fueron transformando en caricias. Y las caricias en contactos más especiales.

Hasta que con esa hechicera sucedió su primera vez.

Pero no vino sola. Dos meses habrían pasado, que el chico rudo recibió la noticia de que aquella tentadora mujer ahora llevaba un hijo suyo en su vientre. Mejor dicho, una hija.

De no haber sido por su firme decisión de contactarse con la mujer con la que tantas experiencias había atravesado, quizás la luz de su vida estaría lejos de este mundo.

La seductora mujer aceptó estar con él un tiempo, no mucho, hasta que la pequeña criatura naciera.

Y cuando esto sucedió, esa bebé fue el ser más bello en el mundo para el muchacho, de tan sólo 22 años de edad.

No duró mucho su felicidad, cuando la llamativa chica tuvo que partir por motivos personales, para aclarar unas cosas… la última vez que vio a la madre de Katerina. Y las ultimas noticias de ella estaban en la carta que más tarde llegaría a manos del padre. Un adiós, para siempre.

"Parece que tu mamá no piensa volver. Bueno, Kati, supongo que te llevaré a que conozcas tu nuevo hogar. Vamos a casa."

La niña de tan sólo cinco meses de nacida, miraba con sus bellos ojos aún celestes a los ojos de su padre, que con una sonrisa contemplaba a su querida descendencia que sostenía en brazos.

* * *

**Bien, eso es lo que tenemos ahora. Espero les esté gustando, dejen reviews si quieren que sigamos con esto. **

**Muchas gracias!**

**Angel of a Broken Soul. **


	2. La Profesía

**Hola lectores!! Gracias por la review, y gracias a los que están leyendo esta historia. Las edades han aumentado porque ya pasaron cinco años desde el nacimiento de la niña. **

**En este fic aparece alguien más, pero aclaro NO ES Yaoi. **

**Kai: 27**

**Ray y Tala: 26**

**Max, Takao y Hilary: 25**

**Summary: Kai tiene una adorable niña, Katerina, y es él quien debe criarla por su cuenta. No creo que tome las mismas elecciones que su abuelo en la crianza… pero a cómo se las arreglará para hacerlo de otro modo?**

**Disclamer: Beyblade no es mío, ojalá lo fuera ¬¬ bueno, gracias Takao Aoki.**

"**hablan"**

'**piensan'**

**(sueñan)**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**

Haciendo amanecer

Capítulo uno: La Profesía

"No quiero!"

"Ya te dije que no te quejes, tienes que ir a dormir!" el chico de cabellos azules retaba a la pequeña que, a los cinco años de edad, luchaba por evitar ir a la cama.

"Quiero un cuento. Sin cuento no me voy a dormir." Reprendió la niña.

"Te vas a dormir porque sino me voy a enojar."

"No papi. Quiero cuento."

"Bien… -se resignó el muchacho. Reconocía que lo único que podría vencer su fría coraza eran los pucheros de su hija ante cualquier cosa que no iba como ella quería. –te contaré un cuento. Pero después te vas a dormir, si?"

"Si! Te quiero mucho papi!" Katerina saltó a los brazos de su padre, que la abrazó dulcemente, después alzándola y depositándola en la cama. Kai se sentó a su lado.

El cuento fue uno corto con final feliz como siempre. Ella detestaba que no fuera así. Pero para sorpresa de Kai, la chica no durmió antes del final.

"Que no era que te ibas a dormir?"

"Si pero… papá, por qué la luna es blanca?"

"Porque refleja el sol" ¬¬ "Ya cierra los ojos pequeña. Mañana te levantaré temprano."

"Ufa! Está bien. Hasta mañana papi."

"Hasta mañana dulce."

Así el chico se retiró de la habitación dejando la puerta a penas abierta. Caminó por los largos pasillos de la mansión que el mismo recordaba haber caminado de pequeño. Ahora era suya… bueno, aún no podía tener la herencia, su abuelo seguía con vida después de todo… pero estaba pasando su vida tras las rejas.

POV de Kai.

Mientras caminaba no podía evitar que los recuerdos de mi infancia invadieran mi mente. Claro, recorría estos pasillos todos los días. Mi lugar favorito de esta mansión siempre fue al que me estoy dirigiendo ahora.

Entré a la habitación llena de estantes y libros, que cubrían las paredes. Tomo el lugar de mi abuelo colocándome en su escritorio; desde que llegamos aquí aún no he tenido tiempo de revisar todos los libros prohibidos.

…_Flashback…_

_Un niño de unos siete años caminaba en puntillas por los pasillos, sus pies congelándose por el frío que provenía del suelo y del exterior. Era un invierno crudo. _

_Se estiró para alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta que lo conducía al saber. 'Bien… voy a enterarme de ustedes'. Pensó el chico, mientras sigilosamente entraba a la habitación revestida en material de lectura. _

_Tomó uno de los libros que desde siempre le habían llamado la atención. Dentro contenía muchas imágenes. Esa mujer y ese hombre de las fotos se parecían tanto a él… parecían amarse tanto. _

_Una enorme mano arrugada arrojó los libros contra el suelo. _

"_Kai, te dije que no debías acercarte a esto, tienes tantas cosas para leer durante tu tiempo de receso, y tienes que venir justamente a lo que te prohíbo? Por qué no lees sobre bestias mitológicas y utilizas tu tiempo libre para formarte?!"_

"_Abuelo, lo siento mucho, yo…"_

"_No, Kai, no lo sientas, tan sólo la próxima vez obedéceme!!" el hombre mayor le pegó fuertemente al pequeño que comenzó a llorar muy despacio._

_Luego se levantó de la silla y corrió entre lágrimas a su habitación._

…_Fin del Flashback…_

Voltaire… guardó los libros en donde no los encontrara. Eran recuerdos de mi pasado, en imágenes y algunos textos escritos por mi madre y padre. Algunos de ellos se quemaron, pero el resto él los había escondido… fue un milagro que los volviera a encontrar.

Así es, gracias a una travesura de mi niña logré encontrar nuevamente los libros que mi abuelo nunca me hubiera permitido ver.

…_Flashback…_

"_Papi, voy a la biblioteca. Ahora tengo descanso, no?"_

"_Así es Kati, tienes tan solo diez minutos entendido?"_

"_Sí papá." _

_BOOM!_

"_Kati?! Qué hiciste, niña?!"_

"_Lo siento mucho papá!" – la pequeña comenzó a llorar- "lo siento, de verdad!"_

"_Espera… un momento." El joven miró detalladamente la pila de libros, algunos rotos, otros simplemente doblados, y algunos que no padecían causas de la caída de semejante estantería._

"_Qué pasa papá?"_

"_Creo… que encontraste algo… que llevo muchos años buscando."_

…_fin del flashback…_

Y aquí están. Es claro que las fotos, en blanco y negro, están mucho más viejas y amarillentas que la última vez que las vi.

POV normal.

El chico se sonrió ante la foto de un par de jóvenes con un niño de cabellos bicolor en brazos. 'Creo… que al fin descubrí como son.'

Kai cerró los ojos y sonrió. Veinte años le había tomado volver a recordar a sus progenitores.

Aunque ahora ya no valía de nada.

"Sigues en la biblioteca? Kai, hasta cuando te vas a pasar ahí?" una voz fría preguntó desde la puerta.

"hasta que termine de hacer la búsqueda. Pensé que estarías acostado."

"No. Ojalá… yo tuviera la misma suerte que tu de contar con una inmensa biblioteca toda para mí, donde además estuvieran los textos representantes de mi pasado."

"No es gran cosa. Quizás sería mejor no ser el nieto de Voltaire."

"Seguramente sería mejor serlo que haber sido procesado en una máquina que pretende convertirte en maquina."

"Olvídalo Tala… ojalá nunca volviera."

"Quien, tu abuelo?"

"Voltaire." Corrigió el chico. Detestaba reconocer que tuviera vínculos sanguíneos con él.

"Como sea… y Kati?"

"Está durmiendo. Mañana pienso levantarla para ir a entrenar."

"No me digas que ya la tienes con eso? La vas a hartar, Kai."

"No hartarla, prepararla como debe ser es mi objetivo."

"Me recuerdas a…"

"No te atrevas… -Kai se levantó bruscamente de la silla, y comenzó a caminar hacia su compañero en actitud desafiante. – Te estoy dando lugar en MI casa para evitar que tengas que ir a pedirle un rinconcito a **él**… así que no intentes recordármelo, quieres?"

El pelirrojo tan sólo rió. Kai tenía el valor y fuerza de su padre, la dulzura y simpatía de su madre, pero aún así la rudeza de su abuelo. Y Katerina también tenía el sarcasmo y autoestima de Kai. De su madre sólo había sacado la apariencia física, que excepto por los ojos, era muy similar. Los ojos eran como los de su padre.

"Ya, estoy cansado Kai, mañana peleamos. Me voy a dormir."

"Como quieras. Yo… creo que voy a leer un rato más."

El chico se retiró de la habitación, mientras que Kai ingresaba nuevamente en el mundo de su pasado.

La serie de bellas imágenes de sus padres acabó con el temible rostro de aquél que cambiaría la vida de su nieto por completo.

* * *

(Ella caminaba sola por una enorme habitación. Pero en la habitación había alguien, una silueta indistinguible de una persona a penas más grande que ella.

"quien eres?" preguntaba la sombra.

"Soy Katerina… quien eres tu?"

"Tu futuro.")

"PAPAAAAAAA!!!!!!" la niña despertó de golpe. Estaba transpirada y muy agitada. Miró a su alrededor, el sol que entraba por la ventana brindaba humedad al frío ambiente de la mansión. "Tan solo fue… un estúpido sueño."

"Katerina, estás bien?" la voz de un muchacho se asomó por la puerta.

"Tío Tala! Tuve… una tonta pesadilla. Eso es todo."

"Estás segura de que no quieres hablar?" preguntó el chico sentándose en la cama de la menor.

"No quiero. Donde está mi papá?"

"Ven, vístete y te llevaré a verlo."

"bien." La niña tomó sus ropas que estaban al final de la cama, y se desvistió y vistió por su propia cuenta.

'Pobre criatura… -pensaba Tala mientras la chica hacía su tarea.- …los monstruos del pasado de su padre parecieran atormentarla a ella tras las noches… cómo es eso posible? Kai no hablaría esas cosas, no con su hija… a menos que…'

"Ya estoy lista. Ahora… dónde está papá?"

El chico la tomó de su mano, y la llevó por los pasillos más transitados.

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron grandes y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al encontrarse con un Kai dormido… sobre una gran pila de libros.

"quieres despertarlo?" preguntó el chico en voz baja.

"Si!!"

"Adelante. Te esperaré aquí." La niña caminó hacia donde estaba Kai, y suavemente tocó su hombro.

"papi…. Es re tarde pa…."

"zzz"

"PAPÁ!!!"

"KATI!!"

Las risas del chico pelirrojo y de la inocente criatura invadieron el lugar. Kai miró a ambos y tan sólo sonrió al verlos felices. "Creo que me quedé un poco dormido… por demás."

"Ja ja, descuida Kai, ya preparé el desayuno. Los espero abajo para tomarlo."

"Ahora bajamos."

El muchacho se retiró, y minutos después su padre. Kati… prestó atención a un libro de páginas negras, que estaba en la pila de los que aún no habían sido revisados.

Miró cuidadosamente las palabras escritas ahí… aunque poco y nada sabía de ruso. Aún así, decidió esconderlo para una futura revisión… a escondidas de su padre.

…La salvación vendrá…

…Sólo después de días de profundo dolor y desesperación…

…Aquella portadora del fénix de fuego…

…Que lo haya entregado a su único sucesor…

…Será el espíritu que acompañe…

…A la persona que salvará el Nombre…

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les vaya gustando esta historia. **

**Dejen reviews!!**

**Los quiero a todos!**

**Erikka. **


	3. Preocupaciones de un padre

**Hola todos nuevamente! Perdónennos el retraso LOL **

**Bien, aquí lo mismo de siempre**

**Kai: 27**

**Ray y Tala: 26**

**Max, Takao y Hilary: 25**

**Summary: Kai tiene una adorable niña, Katerina, y es él quien debe criarla por su cuenta. No creo que tome las mismas elecciones que su abuelo en la crianza… pero a cómo se las arreglará para hacerlo de otro modo?**

**Disclamer: Beyblade no es mío, ojalá lo fuera ¬¬ bueno, gracias Takao Aoki.**

"**hablan"**

'**piensan'**

**(sueñan)**

**Haciendo amanecer **

**Capítulo tres: Preocupaciones de un padre.

* * *

**

"Hn… si, pero no va a encontrarlo."

"Como lo sabes? Es más curiosa de lo que tu eras a su edad, Kai."

"Eso no significa nada. Ya escondí el libro."

"Kai, recuerda que ella encontró lo que tu abuelo había escondido de ti…"

"Voltaire era estúpido. Yo no."

Tala se rió ante ese comentario, y luego le sonrió a la niña que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

"Ey, Papi, mañana es mi cumpleaños! Voy a tener seis!"

"Sí, sé que mañana es tu cumpleaños…" respondió el muchacho mayor.

"Estas feliz por eso?" Preguntó el otro, levantando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

"Claro! No podría estar más feliz!"

"Tienes que entrenar. Desayuna rápido y ve afuera, te estaré esperando." Ordenó Kai, antes de dejar la habitación.

"Cual es su problema?" preguntó Katerina al chico que la sostenía en brazos.

"No lo sé… quizás solo está… preocupado."

"Por?"

"No lo sé… -mintió el chico. – vamos, come tus tostadas… o pensaré que no te gustaron." Rió Tala. La niña lo miró enojada y luego de terminar la comida siguió a su padre.

POV de Tala-

Ciertamente yo sabía por qué Kai estaba preocupado. Cumplir los seis años no era algo realmente bueno viniendo de la línea Hiwatari… no al menos mientras que Voltaire aún estuviera vivo.

Kai tenía miedo, y yo lo sabía. Quizás debería hablar con él despues… sí creo que sí. No puede amargarse el cumpleaños de su hija por haber tenido una mala experiencia en su pasado a su edad. Tan sólo no puede.

* * *

"Kai, detente por favor. Mañana es el cumpleaños de tu hija y no estás feliz… córtala!"

"Sabes por que no estoy feliz. No puedo. Yo tenía seis cuando _eso_ sucedió."

"Sí, pero Voltaire no estaba en la cárcel." Resolvió el pelirrojo.

"Y? No ves que quiero protegerla? Por qué crees que le doy todos los entrenamientos que nos dieron en la abadía? Por que crees que la dejo explorar mí biblioteca y no le prohibo ningún libro? Por qué crees que la estoy siempre advirtiendo sobre las cosas que pueden pasarle en su futuro?"

"Bueh, Kai, te entiendo… pero no puedes poner semejante presión en sus manos… va a vivir aterrada si haces eso."

"No está asustada…"

"Pero tiene pesadillas, sabes?"

"QUE?!" Kai saltó de golpe.

"… Umm no creo que tendría que estar diciendote esto pero…"

"Maldita sea solo dime!"

"Kai no es para tanto! Tuvo una pesadilla anoche, se levantó y gritó tu nombre. Tu estabas durmiendo en la biblioteca."

Kai lo miró como para matarlo antes de golpearse su propia cara.

Tala tomó su muñeca. "No Kai! Que crees que estás hacienda!?"

"Yo quería ser un padre mejor de lo que soy. Quería ser lo major que pudiera para ella… y no estoy haciendo nada bien."

"Ey, Tienes solo 27 y su madre te dejó solo… Que esperabas?"

"Quiero ser como mi padre! Ahora sé como era él conmigo y quiero ser como él! No puedo Tala, No puedo!!"

"Nunca serás como él." Una verdad que hizo que Kai parpadeara dos veces.

"…Por qué?"

"Porque la persona con la que has dormido seis años atrás no era tu madre, y ni siquiera era tan hermosa como lo era tu madre."

"Tala… sé que no debí haber hecho lo que hice… pero esa chica era tan… arrgghh no sé por qué lo hice con ella!!"

"Porque te gustaba, y a ella le gustabas. Y eran tan inmaduros para pensar que una noche de amor no traería problemas."

"…"

"Ella no debería estar aquí… hubiera sido major si Kati tenía un padre distinto a mi…"

"Sabes? Si ella hubiera tenido otro padre, no sería la misma que ahora. Tú la has criado Kai. Sólo. Enorgullécete de tu creación."

"… Desearía poder Tala… pero lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora, es en la noche cuando cumplí seis años."

"Esa noche no se repetirá Kai."

"Necesito hablar con ella. Qué sucedió? Qué soño?"

"Ella no me dijo nada Kai…" demasiado tarde. El chico ya había dejado la habitación.

* * *

"…Aquella portadora… del fénix de fuego… qué significará eso? Es la bestia bit de mi papa? Que lo haya entregado a su único sucesor… no… papa aún no me dio nada… y papá no es _ella… _tiene que ser otra cosa… Será el espíritu.. espíritu? Alguien se murió? No son los espíritus lo que quedan después de que la gente muere? que acompañe… A la persona que salvará el Nombre.. qué nombre?

Tirada en su cama, la pequeña leía en voz alta las palabras que había encontrado en ese libro por la mañana. Un sonido en su puerta la despabiló y escondió el libro al instante.

"Kati? Aún estás despierta?" Kai entró en su pieza.

"Pa? Ven…" ella respondió.

"Por qué no me contaste hoy?" cuestionó.

"Uh? Ahh… ya recuerdo.. no.. no me lavé los dientes."

"Estoy hablando en serio Kati. Que hay sobre anoche?"

"Nada" mintió la niña.

"Un pajarito me contó que tuviste una pesadilla. Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"… uf… Tala… no dije nada porque… no tiene nada que ver con **él **o **él" **dijo inocentemente.

"Vamos, no importa. Sobre qué era ese sueño?"

"Era… sobre alguien… que me dijo que él o ella era mi futuro." Contó la pequeña, resignada.

"Cómo era él o ella? Era alto? Era grande?"

"No… era una chica… un poco más grande que yo. Era maldita… y yo tenía miedo… porque me preguntó mi nombre… y yo respondí.. y la única cosa que dijo es que ella era mi futuro."

"Tu futuro?" repitió el muchacho.

* * *

("He venido para llevarla conmigo, Kai" una gran sombra se posicionó sobre Kai, quien sostenía a la pequeña en sus brazos.

"No! Déjanos solos!! Eres muy Viejo para llevarla Voltaire!"

"Tú nos fallaste! Estabas hecho para ser perfecto, pero tu mente no es lo suficientemente fuerte! Entonces será tu hija!"

"NO! DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A DEJARLA IR!"

"Oh si… al menos, si te molesta que te disparen"

"Qué?!"

"Puedo hacerte lo mismo que le hice a tu padre, Kai! Esta niña sera mía, lo quieras o no!"

"Papá!! Tengo miedo!!"

"Kati! No quiero que te vallas!"

"Debes venire conmigo, princesa"

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" el penetrante sonido de la voz de su hija lo hizo cerrar sus ojos fuertemente antes de escuchar el disparo.)

"AH!" agotado, el muchcho se levantó bruscamente. Cuatro de la mañana. Genial.

"A dónde está, Kai? La quiero conmigo." Una voz susurró en la oscuridad.

"No! Dime que aún estoy soñando…" se dijo a sí mismo.

"Si no me la das, entonces temo que tendré que tomarla por mi cuenta…" susurró nuevamente la voz.

"Yo…" el chico parecía congelado.

"Tienes miedo? Yo no. No hay ningún extraño aquí, Kai. Estás bien?" preguntó otra voz, ahora en un tono más alto.

Kai no podia estar más enojado. "T-A-L-A- MEJOR-CORRES-SI-NO-QUIERES-QUE-TE-ECHE-DE-**MI**-CASA!!!!!" gritó el muchacho, su Mirada filosa y su expresión aterradora.

Tala entró a reír ante la vista de su asustado amigo. "HAHAHA Kai realmente te la creíste o no? Soy un buen actor, podría ir a Hollywood."

"YA TE LO ADVERTÍ HIJO DE……….."

El muchacho más joven le sonrió. "Kai… cálmate. Las puertas están bien cerradas, las ventanas también y cualquier clase de entrada."

"Pero esta es su mansión. Quizás conoce alguna entrada que nosotros no."

"Si la hubiera, la conocerías. Conoces esta mansión mejor que nadie en el mundo, la conoces aún mejor que el mismo arquitecto que la diseñó, hombre!"

Kai permitió que una sonrisa se dibujara en su frío rostro. "No seas tonto, Tala."

"De todos modos… crees que vendría a preguntarte por ella si fuera a llevarla?"

"… no realmente."

"debiste haber pensado en eso antes." Concluyó. Luego él dejo la habitación.

"Espera Tala!"

El chico se dió vuelta. "Qué?"

"Por qué estabas despierto de todos modos?"

"Hn, preparando algo para tu hija. Ya verás."

El peliazul sonrió. No tendría que estar tan preocupado. La había criado bien, para ser una chica fuerte… y saldría a la luz en cualquier parte.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

("Quien eres?"

"Soy Kati… Soy Katerina Hiwatari… quien eres tu?"

"Ya te lo dije… soy tu futuro… soy **tu **… unos años mayor.")

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" la niña de cabellos marrones se levantó de pronto, para ver dos personas mirándola en la puerta. "Hola papá. Hola tala." Sonrió.

"Feliz cumple Linda" Tala caminó hacia su cama, y la besó en la frente. Ella sonrió y abrazo a su amigo.

"Gracias Tala" luego el chico dejó la habitación, como Kai le había pedido antes.

"Feliz cumple dulce…" susurró Kai, sentándose en el borde de su cama.

"Gracias pa…"

"Por qué gritaste mi nombre?"

"Tuve el mismo sueño papa… tengo miedo…"

"todo está bien… espero."

"Esperas?"

"Oye, Kati… ten esto." Cuidadosamente el muchacho abrió su mano y puso una pequeña cosa en la palma de su hija. Cuando ella miró vio algo.. que parecía…

"Pero papá, es tuyo!"

"Te lo doy a ti… mi madre me lo dio a mi… entonces yo debo dártelo. Ten mucho cuidado con ella… y ella te protegerá."

"Seguro papi."

"Vístete, estaré esperando abajo con Tala." Dijo fríamente.

"No me vas a abrazar primero?" preguntó la niña inocentemente.

Kai sonrió. "Claro." Caminó hacia donde ella estaba, y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. "Date prisa pequeña." Sonrió el chico, y caminó fuera de la habitación.

"Dranzer… - susurró la niña. Una vez más, miró al chip que estaba en su mano. – cuidaré bien de ti…

Aquella portadora… del fénix de fuego… Que lo haya entregado a su único sucesor… estará hablando de la mamá de papá?" se preguntó, volviendo a leer las palabras escritas en el único libro que su padre le había prohibido.

* * *

**Bien, creo que es todo por ahora. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. **

**Quizás algunas pesadillas se vuelvan realidad pronto…! **

**Dejen Reviews!! **

**Angel of a Broken Soul. **


	4. She

**Hola lectores! Muchas gracias por todas las magníficas reviews que dejaron, realmente esperamos que les esté gustando la historia. Ya tenemos los planes para la siguiente parte, y esperamos que no les moleste que Tyson y los otros probablemente no tengan parte en la historia. **

**Ahora los detalles: **

**Kai: 27**

**Tala: 26**

**Kati: es su cumple de 6 :D**

**Summary: Kai tiene una adorable niña, Katerina, y es él quien debe criarla por su cuenta. No creo que tome las mismas elecciones que su abuelo en la crianza… pero a cómo se las arreglará para hacerlo de otro modo?**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no es mío, ojalá lo fuera ¬¬ bueno, gracias Takao Aoki.**

"**hablan"**

'**piensan'**

**(sueñan)**

**

* * *

**

"Te gusta?" Tala, felíz, le sonrió a Kati cuando ella abrió sus ojos delante de la torta que él le había preparado.

"Claro que me gusta! Muchas gracias Tala!"

"Je, bien, ahora tenemos que esperar, deberíamos comerla después del almuerzo si?"

"…Como sea…"

Kai descansaba en una esquina. Amaba a su hija más que a nada en el mundo… Y tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de perderla.

Podía sentirlo claramente y lo sabía. La niña miró con sus ojos color carmin a su padre. "Papá… que te sucede?"

"Kati… debería decirle, Tala?" el chico de cabellos colorados asintió, "Bien… cuando yo era un niño… y tenía seis años… mi abuelo era el dueño de una gran empresa cuyo objetivo era apoderarse del mundo. Mandó hombres a capturarme… y me atraparon. Esa Noche. Es por eso por lo que tengo tanto miedo, Kati, porque no quiero que te lleven. No quiero que te vallas lejos de mí.

"Pero papa… no me iré a ningun lado…"

"Sí Claro… Si te atrapan, no tendrás otra opción."

"Papá? No me quiero ir…"

"Ya.. ya lo sé." El hombre se arrodilló en el piso a la altura de su hija y abiertamente estiró sus brazos.

"Papá… tengo miedo…"

"No quise asustarte por lo que te dije… solo ven aquí pequeña." Dijo él, atrayendo a su niña en un cálido abrazo como nunca lo había hecho antes. El muchacho parado al lado de ellos sonrió.

Después de un par de minutos de reflección su padre la dejó ir y ella volvió a su habitación para esperar la comida.

* * *

"Es la abuela. Estoy noventa y cinco porciento segura. 'Aquella portadora del fénix de fuego…" sí, ahora lo entiendo. Esto no habla de papá, habla de la abuela. 'Será el espíritu que acompañe… a la persona que salvará el nombre.' Por dios, ya me la aprendí de memoria. Lo que tengo que descubrir ahora… es la persona… y el nombre.

* * *

Kai y Tala no eran aquellos exactamente que cantarían el Felíz Cumpleaños mientras comían. Pero en la cocina, las voces felices de almenos dos de tres podían ser escuchadas mientras comían la torta que tala le había preparado a la niña.

Kai miró el reloj en la pared. Eran las tres de la tarde.

'Nunca debí haberle dicho. –pensaba mientras miraba a su hija comer un pedazo de torta. – ahora vivirá asustada, como pensé antes. Que hay si nunca vienen? Que hay si el abuelo ya se murió y nunca me avisaron? ..

Por otro lado estoy aliviado… de que le dije la verdad. Porque ahora siento que está más preparada, sabe qué esperar de sus enemigos, de Boris y su gente.

Es tan Linda… es tan como su madre. Tiene muchas actitudes que me recuerdan a esa mujer. Quizás no estaba tan mal tener una relacion con ella. Aún estoy enojado de que nunca me dijo por qué me dejó solo.

Desearía saber muchas más cosas de lo que sé. Desearía saber, por ejemplo, si mi abuelo y los fantasmas de mis pesadillas están muertos… o aún me siguen… y la siguen a Katerina'

Sus preocupados pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

"Nunca recibimos a nadie… no para estas ocaciones. Me pregunto quién sera?" preguntó Tala, caminando directamente a la puerta de donde vino el golpe.

"Espera Tala! No sabes quien puede ser… y…"

"No Kai… esa gente no viene durante el día. Y tu lo sabes, así que por favor, deja de temerle a todo." Pidió, haciendo su camino hacia la puerta.

Tan pronto como abrió no pudo creerle a sus ojos. Se quedó mirando a la persona que estaba en la entrada… "Q… Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La figura ágil de una mujer alta de alrededor de veintiséis años estaba parada, una mirada seria en sus ojos. Sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban culpa y dolor, claramente visibles. Su cabello bicolor suavemente era ventilado por el frío viento Ruso.

Ella tenía puesto una campera gris oscura, jeans negros y botas, y una remera violeta. Una cadena color plateada alrededor de su cuello y anillos en sus manos. Tenía el pelo suelto.

"N… No esperé que me abrieran." Respondió amablemente. "Sólo quiero hablar con Kai Hiwatari. En privado" estableció.

Pero el chico de cabellos colorados aún no creía a sus ojos, ni a sus oídos. Mirando confundido a la mujer llamó a su amigo. No faltó mucho para que el chico de cabellos azules llegara.

De todos modos, Kai supo que sus ojos decían la verdad. Y fue muy frío. "Vete. No tienes lugar aquí, y deberías saberlo." Le ordenó a la mujer.

Ella era tan terca como él, y no se movió. "No me voy hasta hablar contigo Hiwatari."

"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, sabes? Que más quieres?"

"No escuchaste eso ya? Quiero hablarte, es todo."

"Bien, si eso es lo que quiere la madre de mi hija, entonces lo tendrá. Tala, por favor cuida de Katerina un momento, me quedaré aquí."

El chico Colorado asintió y los dejó a los dos. Kai la hizo pasar, cerrando lentamente las grandes puertas, y sentándse en el sillón en frente de ella. "Bien, ahora qué es tan importante que quiere hablar después de dos años de no vernos… Julia?"

"Quiero ver a mi hija. Tengo el derecho de hacerlo, Kai."

"Sí, esos son leyes y papeles. Kati está bien, no te necesita. Sabe que la abandonaste, sabe que **nos **abandonaste, por qué querría verte?"

"Porque soy su madre!"

"No lo eres! Puedes ser su madre genéticamente, pero no eres nada para ella más que la mujer que lo dejó a su padre solo para que la críe hace seis años después de que naciera! Por razones personales!"

"No es verdad! Puedo explicar por qué me fui. Puedo explicarlo, y teniedo en cuenta tu propio pasado Hiwatari, sé que lo entenderías si fueras lo suficientemente amable como para considerar que otra gente puede tener una historia tan difícil como la tuya!"

"No necesito escuchar tus problemas. Tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme, y no eres tú exactamente, ni tienen que ver contigo. Vete, Julia, no tienes nada que hacer aquí!"

"Te equivocas. Quiero ver a mi hija, Kai. Quiero verla porque esta puede ser la última vez que la vea en su vida."

"La última y la primera, querrás decir. Si no te preocupaste por ella en los seis años anteriores, por qué te preocuparía ahora, cuando ella ya aprendió a vivir sin su madre?"

"Porque, no me importa si no vas a creer lo que voy a decir, y estoy segura que no lo harás, pero amo a mi hija!"

Kai lanzó una risa burlona que llenó la habitación. "JA! Como si alguna vez te hubiera interesado! Deja de mentir Julia! Lo que quieres es llevarla contigo, eso es lo que quieres!"

"NO! Si me dejas explicar por qué me fuí hace seis años, lo entenderías, Kai, Pero no, tu nunca piensas que alguien puede estar en una situación más difícil que la tuya. Nunca! Hiwatari, eres un frío bastardo que nunca intenta entender a los demás! Es por eso que siempre me arrepentí de lo que pasó entre nosotros!"

"Te arrepientes? Entonces te arrepientes del nacimiento de Katerina! Retracta tus palabras, Julia!"

"No retracto nada! Y tampoco me arrepiento del nacimiento de Katerina. Lo único que tengo que arrepentirme es de haberte conocido Hiwatari!" la furia era visible en sus ojos esmeralda. Esto los estaba enloqueciendo a ambos.

* * *

"Qué pasa ahí afuera? Es el padre de papá o algo?" preguntó la pequeña al muchacho que la sostenía en brazos.

"Está bien… Intenta no pensar en los gritos por favor."

"Pero me están penetrando los oídos tio Tala.."

"Sí, lo sé… terminará pronto." 'Alguno de ellos va a ganar… en algunos minutos más.'

* * *

"BIEN! Si lo que quieres es hablar, entonces explícate! Por qué apareciste ahora y no antes, eh?"

"Voy a explicarlo todo, pero primero quiero ver si tu realmente tienes a mi hija aquí."

"Je, DE NINGUNA MANERA. No verás a Katerina hasta que yo lo diga, yo soy su padre y tu eres nada pero la persona que la engendró"

"Si te digo lo que sucedió, entonces me dejarás verla?" preguntó resignada.

"Veré lo que hago después. Ahora dime, qué fue tan importante como para olvidarte que tenías una hija?"

"No la olvidé Kai… es… mi padrastro. Él era el problema… nunca llegué a decirte lo que pasaba en mi vida, los problemas que yo tenía… porque no tenía importancia para una reunión casual. Él es miembro de una corporación que envuelve armamentística, tráfico de drogas… y nunca me quiso, me odiaba. Y me juró cosas sobre mi futuro, sobre mi descendencia…"

"Cosas como qué? Mi abuelo también me juró cosas, e hizo lo que yo esperaba que hiciera, por más que hubiera preferido que no."

"Kai! Prometió matar a mis hijos! Prometió no dejarme seguir con la generación Fernandez, decía que nosotros no merecíamos vivir! Fue el que asesinó al hijo de mi hermano Raúl hace dos años!!"

"Yo… no tenía idea de eso, lo siento."

"Está bien, fue hace un tiempo. Pero yo le temía, es por eso que tuve que irme Kai… hice de cuenta que mi bebé había muerto… sabía que la tenías contigo, pero tuve que hacer de cuenta que Katerina no existía.. y de esa manera él me dejaría en paz… sin tener que estar escapando."

"Y… por qué viniste ahora? Aún estamos en peligro?"

"No… mi padrastro murió ayer… le dio un ataque al corazón… es seguro que yo esté aquí… al menos para Katerina.

"Quieres verla, no?"

"… Sí. Quiero verla Kai… mucho. Debes entenderme… por favor… soy su madre…" tímidas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos, pero peleó para que no salieran.

"No. Quiero decir, entiendo cuanto quieres verla, pero no lo harás. No hasta mañana.. necesito hablar con ella primero, y ella me tiene que decir si quiere verte o no. Vas a quedarte en la habitación de visitas… por esta noche. Mañana veremos qué hacer.

"… Bien. Gracias Kai… al menos por pensar en ello."

* * *

**Y eso es todo por ahora. Por favor dejen reviews, o tiren tomatazos por hacer horrible este capítulo…. T.T **

**Los quieroo!**

**Chau!**

**Eri ó Angel of a Broken Soul**


	5. Por su Bienestar

_HA! Ultimo capítulo:D_

_Disfruten!_

**

* * *

**

Haciendo amanecer 

Capítulo Cuatro: Por su bienestar. . 

'Quiero verla… pero tengo que admitir que no estuve aquí por un largo tiempo… Kai ha cuidado de ella por su cuenta y tengo que aceptar que no conozco a mi propia hija.

Cuando la di a luz, en el hospital esa noche, recuerdo que llovía… justo como hoy. Kai permaneció fuera de la habitación cuando la tuve… y cuando los doctores me la dieron… era tan como él…

Igualmente yo sabía que no podia quedármela. Era lo más hermoso que había visto, pero tenía que mantenerme fría y dársela a Kai. Era su decision quedarsela después de todo, yo había pensado la posibilidad de abortar pero él se había opuesto. No podré dormir hoy… son las once de la noche, creo que iré al baño…'

Julia se levantó de la cama a donde estaba y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola en silencio. La mansión parecía desierta. Después de todo, había solo tres individuos viviendo en ella. Se mantuvo caminando y llegó al baño.

Lavó sus manos y su cara, mirando profundamente en sus ojos en el espejo. "Lo siento tanto, Katerina, tanto…" las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos, deslizando el maquillaje por sus blancas mejillas.

* * *

"No le dije a ella quien estaba Kai, pensé que probablemente quieras hablarle primero…" comentó el chico de pelo colorado, adivinando los pensamientos de Kai.

"Sí… pero sé que Kati necesita dormer… cerraste bien las puertas y cualquier otra entrada?"

"Podrías de dejar de preocuparte por ellos? Kai, ya son las once de la noche, no van a venir!"

"Como sea. Vas a irte a dormir, confiando que no vendrán?"

"Sí, me voy a dormir Kai. Cerré todas las puertas y ventanas, y no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Te estás volviendo sobreprotector."

"Pero Tala…"

"Haz lo que quieras. Nos vemos mañana."

Kai se quedó mirando a su amigo dejar la cocina, lléndose a su habitación. Que Julia estuviera en su misma casa era algo que aún no creía por complete, pero por el momento era la mejor cosa que se le había ocurrido.

Tenía que admitirlo, si era por él no la dejaba entrar. Pero entonces, qué hay si lo que ella había dicho sobre su padrastro era verdad? Qué hay si ella había estado todo el tiempo intentando esconder a su hija de su familia, sólo para protegerla, la única cosa que Kai no había hecho.

* * *

'Mhh… no puedo dormer… debería ir al baño y lavarme la cara a ver si eso ayuda… papa me dijo que no dejara la habitación esta noche, pero a veces debo desobedecerlo o no?' Katerina se levantó y abrió la puerta silenciosamente. Caminó en puntas de pie en los pasillos, por las dudas de que alguien estuviera aún despierto.

Mientras tanto, Julia abrió la puerta del baño y regresó a su habitación. En el pasillo su atención se fue a algo que se movía hacia el lugar de donde ella venía, y no pudo evitar parpadear dos veces para ver mejor.

Una pequeña niña se movía hacia ella. Parecía dormida, pero sus ojos se abrieron enormes cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien venía. Se sobresaltó y se quedó mirando a la mujer desconocida.

"Quien eres?" preguntó inocentemente. "No eres de esta casa, y papa no me dijo que nadie venía esta noche. Excepto por…" sus ojos reflejaron horror mientras que comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

"No, Espera!" fue la primera cosa que vino a la mente de la mujer. "Debes ser Katerina. Yo… yo…" las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos, pero las logró retener. "Soy una amiga de tu padre." Pudo decir.

Pero la niña la miró desconfiada. "No eres una amiga… eres la persona que le gritaba durante la tarde. Tienes su misma voz." La niña era inteligente.

"sí.. lo soy." Algo le dijo que dejara de mentir. –" soy… Soy…"

BOOM

"TALA!!"

"KATI!!" se escuchó la voz, después de la de su amigo…

"No vas a llegar a ningún lado! No con ella! Confrontó Kai nuevamente.

"Q-Qué sucede ahí abajo?!" Preguntó Kati a la mujer, escuchando pasos en dirección de las escaleras.

"Vamos Kati, debes esconderte. Vienen por tí" alarmó Julia, tomando la muñeca de la niña y arrastrándola hacia su habitación.

"Papá está en peligro!" se quejó ella.

"NO! TU estás en peligro, debes quedarte en silencio si?" y Kati asintió.

La mujer de cabello bicolor alzó a la niña y corrió hacia su propia habitación. Ella la metió en un ropero y se quedó parade al lado de la puerta.

"Estarás bien?" escuchó a la niña hablar desde adentro del mueble.

"Sí, tan solo preocúpate por hacer de cuenta que no existes." Pidió la mujer, escuchando los pasos acercarse…

* * *

"Deberías… quedarte, Kai" sonrió triunfal un hombre vestido de negro, apuntando con un arma al muchacho. Otro estaba en iguales condiciones con Tala, del otro lado de la habitación. No había salida y lo sabían. "Donde la tienes? Donde tienes a tu hija?" preguntó el hombre de cabello púrpura, parado detrás del que tenía el arma.

"No voy a decirte, maldito!" estableció Kai, la furia presente en sus ojos caoba.

"Entonces tendré que buscarla por mi cuenta, y no pienses en moverte si no quieres que te disparen…" sonrió nuevamente el malvado.

"TE ODIO!!"

"Je, pero no puedes hacer nada en contra mía!" y con eso Boris se fue, caminando hacia arriba en busca de la pequeña.

El hombre de cabello violeta entró en la primera habitación que encontró, la de huéspedes.

"Quien eres? Un huésped?" preguntó el hombre, a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en posición inocente.

"Sí." Mintió. "Vine a visitar, por qué?"

"Debería permitirme controlar la habitación, jovencita. Buscamos algo muy importante, y no creo que usted pueda entenderlo." Explicó, sonriendo vilmente.

"Oh, pero lo entiendo bien."

"A sí?"

"Más de lo que puedas imaginarte!" y con eso ella pateó al hombre en su estómago. Pero Boris no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil.

"Tienes suerte que mis hombres estén ocupados, deberé luchar contra ti yo mismo…" dijo, sosteniendo un tono musical en su voz.

"No me importa contra quien luche, No tocarás a la niña!"

"Necesito llevarla!" gritó el hombre, golpeando la mejilla de ella.

"NO!" gritó también, sosteniendo sus brazos para intentar evitar ser golpeada.

Boris era un hombre fuerte, de todos modos ella tampoco se iba a dar por vencida. Julia golpeó las costillas del hombre con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda trataba de sostener sus brazos.

Él levantó una rodilla y le golpeó el pecho, haciéndola sobresaltar y acelerar su respiración, "De ninguna manera te la vas a llevar! Voy a hacer lo que sea para evitarlo!"

"Las mujeres son tan tercas!" dijo él, golpeando su cabeza con la mano que tenía libre. Ella escupió sangre y chilló dolida. Pero no se daba por vencida. Tomó una vasija de vidrio que se encontraba en la mesa de la habitación y la arrojó al suelo, produciendo un sonido fuerte.

Sonriente ante las ventajas que los trozos de vidrio en el piso le daban, golpeó a la mujer contra el suelo y la oyó gritar cuando, al caer, éstos cortaron su piel. Pero al ver que el hombre se acercaba al armario, sus ojos se llenaron de miedo y furia…

"NO VAS A LLEVARTE A MI HIJA!!!" le gritó, tomando un pedazo mayor de vidrio que los otros y hundiéndolo en el cuello del hombre.

Instantáneamente Boris lloró de dolor, callendo sobre sus rodillas cuando una gran cantidad de sangre salía de la reciente herida. Respiró pesadamente, sus manos en el suelo.

Ella se quedó mirando el hombre mientras moría. Su propia respiración era rápida pero aliviada. Luego sintió su cuerpo perder el control y calló inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

"Kati!" una nueva llamada desde abajo.

"Kai.. Kai ven aquí.…" la voz descolocada del hombre que entraba en la habitación.

El de cabello azul entró y abrió sus ojos horrorizado ante la escena del hombre tirado en el suelo, la tez blanca, y la mujer del otro lado del cuarto, sangrando profundamente, su piel casi tan clara como la del hombre.

Ambos miraron repentinamente la puerta del armario. Se abrió lentamente, revelando una niña llorosa, que miró confundida la escena. "…Papá? Qué sucedió?"

"Tala… llama una ambulancia… ahora."

"…Papá…?"

"Kati… sólo… ven aquí…" pidió, arrodillándose en el suelo. Había vidrios rotos en todos lados, y la herida en el cuello del hombre no dejaría de sangrar. De todos modos él ya no respiraba… pero la mujer sí.

"Papá… Tengo miedo…" ella no habló más cuando hundió su rostro en la camisa de su padre, lágrimas mojando la tela.

* * *

Un doctor salió de la habitación y miró a Kai, quien estaba sentado en la sala de espera, al lado de Tala que tenía la niña en brazos. El muchacho de cabello azul se levantó y lo siguió hacia dentro de una habitación.

"Tala?" llamó la niña, una vez que su padre se fue. El pelirrojo tan sólo sonrió. "La profecía… estoy confundida, ví algo dentro del armario… cuando tenía miedo…"

Tala escuchó cuidadosamente. "Y qué fue lo que viste?"

"Tenía mucho miedo… quería llorar y estaba desesperada…. Y luego vi… una mujer… una mujer diciéndome que no pierda la esperanza… me abrazaba… y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien…"

"Cómo era ella?"

"Tala ella… era muy parecida a … papá. Tenía un largo cabello azul, ojos carmine, y su sonrisa era la más tranquila que haya visto…"

El hombre sonrió. "Le tenías miedo?"

"No… ella,,, ella me hizo quedar tranquila hasta que todo terminara…" explicó la pequeña, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Tala. "Y hay algo más…"

"Sí?" preguntó, su mano acariciando su cabello.

"Escuché a Julia decir… que yo era su hija."

"… Kati… eso es verdad. Julia es tu madre. Pero no tienes que aceptarlo si no quieres… es una larga historia… pero estoy seguro que ella te lo explicará cuando se recupere."

"Quiero que sea mi madre… ella me salvo Tala…" y el pelirrojo tan sólo sonrió y besó su frente… no había nada más para decir.

* * *

"Kai…" la mujer en la Camilla llamó. "Ella… está bien?"

"Kati está bien… allí afuera con Tala."

"Me allegro… que no hubo heridos." Dijo, cerrando sus ojos dolida. Su pecho estaba cubierto de vendas, así también la mayor parte de sus piernas, brazos y manos.

"Tú fuiste herida… qué sucedió ahí dentro?"

"Yo… tuvimos una pelea… no sé qué pasó con-"

"Murió… la herida en su cuello… no dejó de sangrar y murió de la hemorragia."

"Por dios…"

"No… se lo merecía." Kai caminó hacia la mujer y se sentó en la silla al lado del a camilla. "Tu… tu peleaste por ella… gracias."

"Solo… solo hice lo que cualquiera haría por una niña."

"No… hiciste lo que haría una madre… arriesgaste tu vida por su seguridad.. y eso es único."

"Hubieras hecho lo mismo Kai…"

"Porque la amo… y sé que tu también la amas."

"Kai… siento mucho… haber estado ausente… todos estos años…"

"Eh… hablaremos después sí?" sonrió comprensivamente, tomando su mano en la de él. "_Ahora lo único que importa es que Kati se encuentra bien." _

* * *

_**FIN!**_

_Y eso es todo! Lo terminamos! _

_Esperamos que les haya gustado la historia, dejen review para este capítulo también!_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews que dejaron, esperamos oír pronto de ustedes!_

_Mikaera y Angel of a Broken Soul_


End file.
